


Back to Business

by orphan_account



Category: High School Story (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, High School, Implied Relationships, Multi, i tried making this a story and then it just became a really long explanation of my au????, sorry - Freeform, will add characters as series goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura might be a high school student. And have been in a coma for the last year. And have no family. But she's determined to strike back at Galra Academy in any way she can - with the help of her friends. At Castle High, anything can happen.
A collection of high school AU drabbles. They might be serious. They might not be. Allura's parents might not even be dead. Wait, yes they are. You don't need to have ever played High School Story to enjoy this story.
Sheith will probably happen, as will other shipping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to turn into a collection of short drabbles, many of which might not necessarily be interrelated. This first chapter might come off as serious, but honestly, I have a much more lighthearted view of where I want everything to go.
> 
> Sorry if this first chapter all feels like summary. I was very excited about my ideas for this AU and wanted to put them down as quickly as possible (I say three hours later). I hope that you enjoy it!

Some called Allura a princess, but she thought that perhaps this admiration was a bit much. She was just a young woman who was taxed with - and successfully pulled off - saving a high school from closing, entirely of her own volition. What was so worship-worthy about that? She was only doing the job that her father would have wanted her to.

 

The circumstances surrounding the task were, however, admittedly unusual. 

 

One particularly cold June night, an unknown assailant attacked Mayor Alfor, his wife, and his daughter after a perfectly mundane town hall meeting concerning the rise in school budget cuts. The unfortunate daughter, of course, was Allura. The extent of her parents’ injuries were never revealed to Allura, nor did she actively look for them, but they were enough to kill them almost outright. Only she escaped death, but her resulting coma put her out of commission for a year.

 

She awoke in a hospital room like clockwork nearly a year later to a cacophony of media blitz and a decrepit high school: the one she had attended before the accident. Castle High used to be the crown jewel of their town. But in less than a year, it had fallen into a state of near disrepair, educationally speaking. The new mayor, she had learned, did not share her father’s passion for the town’s education, and certainly not for Castle High, whom her father had always funded generously. No, this “Zarkon” fellow had started his own military academy, slowly defunding the old school through whatever means at his disposal, until what was left of it was sure to be shut down any time soon. Almost everyone attended this so-called Galra Academy by the time she had awaken, drawn in by Zarkon’s promise of a brighter future and endless benefits - or fear of what would become of their education, whatever motivated them more. Through her initial shock of her situation came a fiery determination - she would return Castle High to its former glory, even if it meant butting heads with this new mayor. 

 

And restore, she did. Through intensive PR and diplomatic outreaches, Allura had given Castle High a new chance. With new students from all sorts of background and talents attending the place and bringing their own creative energies, they had something that Zarkon’s academy did not - individuality. 

 

For some, such efforts would take years. For Allura, it only took three. And while taking regular school courses, to boot. She didn’t see what was so impressive about this, and would dissuade her classmate’s idolization of her. 

 

The underclassman would not call her bluff, however. They tailed her like cubs after the mother lion. It wasn’t as if she wanted to shake them, of course. She quite enjoyed their antics, and she enjoyed even more knowing that she would not leave her senior year worried for the fate of the school - the next generation Paladins of Castle High were quite capable of holding their own against Galra Academy.

 

“What do you think of them, Shiro?” Allura asked her trusted advisor and friend one day, trailing laps around the outer edge of campus. Class and club alike had long let out, and the sun was ready to retire for the day, hiding behind the administrative building. Shiro let out a sigh. It was a content one, if not exhausted.

 

“I think they’ll do just fine, but admittedly, I don’t feel great about leaving a bunch of first years alone to deal with Galra.”

 

“It troubles me as well, but all we can really do is put faith in them. Especially…” - and she smiled wildly - “that Keith boy. Don’t you think?”

 

Shiro intentionally diverted his gaze from Allura, finding immediate interest in his shoelaces. “I don’t know what you mean. He seems just as capable as the others.”

 

“Shiro, we’re friends now. You can tell me things, you know. It’s not like how it was in...”

 

“In Galra Academy, I know. Allura, you say that about once a week. I might be a transfer student, but I could tell from day one how different things were here at Castle.”

 

She nodded. “I just want to make sure that you never forget.”

 

He grabbed her hand - a prosthetic, Allura had never gotten used to the feel of it, so unnaturally cold - and squeezed it gently before letting go. “And I appreciate it. Every time.”

 

“But in all seriousness, Shiro, what do you think of them?” Their trek had brought them to the track, which was empty but for a pair of local children playing soccer in the ring’s center. They began to walk on the premade path, their conversation no doubt important enough to last a good mile around the thing.

 

“Well, that Lance could probably be taken down a few notches, but I think he’s got a good heart.”

 

Allura nodded. A fair statement.

 

“And,” Shiro continued, “that Pidge kid is something else. She’s going to be a great asset to our school, whether by just raising our stats or standing against Galra.”

 

“Maybe her and that Hunk can get us the STEM funding from the state that Mayor Zarkon won’t.”

 

Shiro grimaced. “That man only cares about enlisting as many townspeople in the army as he can.”

 

Allura stiffened. “I know. Trust me.”

 

Lap one was complete. So was the setting of the sun. It was cold, but Allura’s oversized Castle High sweatshirt kept her comfortable. It was white and blue - the school’s official colors - and the front was emblazoned with what appeared to be a knight riding a massive lion. The Paladin, the mascot of Castle High and the creation of Allura herself. Something unique. Something that stood out.

 

Exactly the qualities she wanted in Castle High.

 

“And Keith?” she asked, happy to wrap the conversation back around to the junior.

 

Shiro sighed. “I don’t like what you’re implying, Allura. I’m leaving in a year, anyway. I’m not planning to make a connection firmer than a...friendship.”

 

Allura shrugged. “I think you need some more faith in things, Shiro.”

 

“And we need to figure out what else we can do this year to slow Galra’s growth as much as we can.”

 

His mind was always on business. Sometimes Allura appreciated this. Sometimes, she did not.

 

“Fine,” she said. “To Castle High’s success.”

 

Lap two ended as Shiro lifted his hands in the air, stretching. “To Castle High’s success, indeed.”


End file.
